


Dropped

by Deonara2012



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JaeJoong hadn't expected to be surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dropped

**Author's Note:**

> My friend came up with this universe, giving each of the boys from Super Junior and TVXQ mutant powers. She said I could play in it, so I am.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, not true.

JaeJoong came home from school, kicked off his shoes (and then set them neatly in place - eleven pairs of shoes made for a crowd at the door), and made his way into the kitchen for a drink. None of his sisters were home yet, which meant he had a chance for a peaceful start to his homework.

He grabbed a glass out of the cupboard, got it halfway to the sink, and froze.

_The glass fell, shattering against the floor at his feet, even as he jumped backwards._

JaeJoong shook his head, stunned, wondering what….

And then a hand fell on his shoulder, startling him. The glass slipped from his fingers, shattering as he jumped backwards into his sister.

They both stared at the glass on the floor, but he doubted she felt the same way he did.


End file.
